Savage Six
The Savage Six are a group of six metahumans, first founded by the former heroes Hemming and Hermetic (Now Heretic), and Atrocity during the Beccles' Incident. They move about the globe like extra-dimensional invaders, pulling cities into their pocket dimensions, and only attacking cities that Atrocity's prophetic power inform them are undefended enough to not pose any true risk. After an encounter with Desolation-in-Light, none of them have set foot in the real world for decades, Fire Burial having never been to the outside world at all. Once they pull a city into their pocket dimension, they draw lots for days, choosing the order. Each member gets one day, and then the seventh for all six of them to work together to finish the survivors off. It is forbidden to kill a metahuman on the day they manifest. History: Known Appearances: * Los Angeles: Mindfuck killed by Macian * Berlin, June 13-20, 2006: Ember manifests and meets Macian. * New Lennston: Not a true appearance, merely testing if Brennus was Macian. * Osaka: Attacked two days before Desolation-in-Light's attack on Okinawa. Members: Hemming (Lars) - Founder and leader of the Savage Six. Formerly a British nerd, then a superhero, he vanished during the Beccles’ incident, only to reappear months later together with Atrocity and recruit his best friend Ben into what would become the Savage Six. A majorly powerful shapeshifter and suspected probability manipulator, he actually has massively enhanced intelligence, using it along with the properties of the pocket dimension the Six work in to simulate probability manipulation. Heretic (Ben) - Formerly a superhero known as Hermetic, Ben became a villain when his best friend Lars founded the Savage Six. He is possibly the most powerful Contriver alive, capable of creating and manipulating pocket dimensions through magic-like rituals, as well as a variety of other, derived effects. Appears as either a human or, recently, dragon-like effigy made of golden rods and scarlet spheres. Atrocity (???) - A demented gadgeteer specializing in Man-Machine Integration, as well as a powerful prophet, though she keeps the latter power a secret. She’s turned herself into a cyborg, but never appears in quite the same body twice. She was a serial killer even before the Beccles’ incident. Hemming and Hermetic were trying to apprehend her before they turned their coats. Mindfuck (???) - Longtime member of the Six, Mindfuck was born the son of an abusive father and a neglectful mother. He manifested during his early teens and has never aged from then, appearing to be a delicate boy anywhere between twelve and sixteen years of age, he is the world’s most powerful living telepath and uses it to assault entire cities at a time, broadcasting the depraved acts he commits, as well as the suffering his teammates cause. Was killed by Macian during the Las Vegas attack, then resurrected by Atrocity into a mostly mindless, though still dangerous form. Pristine (Jesicca) - A young German woman whose power made her entirely invulnerable to pretty much everything – she has the same invulnerability as Desolation-in-Light and Tartsche, though it is subtly different (she can still be moved against her will, but can move on her own). Her power also came with a loss of most sensory input, throwing her into suicidal depression encouraged by Hemming. Fire Burial (Seanna) - Youngest and most unstable member of the Six. She’s the daughter of Mindfuck and Slowburn, and killed her own mother for her spot on the Six’ roster. Her powers allow her to turn into living flame, fly, project and control fire, though they are countered by water. She also violently assaults any males expressing interest in her (whether or not that actually happens). Also a cannibal. Slowburn (Shevaun) *Deceased* - An Irish serial killer recruited by Hemming for the original incarnation of the Six. She was killed and replaced by her daughter, Seanna. Her power allowed her to inflict permanent wounds which would slowly burn through the victim’s body. Related: The Specifics are unclear, but Macian and his little sister Amanda were brought along in the Six's pocket dimension for an unknown amount of time. References: https://tieshaunn.wordpress.com/2013/09/27/b006-big-game-hunt-part-2/ https://tieshaunn.wordpress.com/table-of-contents-2/the-blazing-stars/table-of-contents/cast/ Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains